


All I ask

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 anni dopo, All I Ask, Angst, Based on an Adele Song, Love Letters, M/M, Not Alternative Universe, Real Life, flashfic, notAU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte servono dieci anni per toccare il fondo, perché si sa, ci si rialza solo dopo essere precipitati. A volte serve l'innocenza pura di un figlio che si innamora, per liberarsi di tutte le paure e chiedere finalmente scusa per i propri sbagli. A volte servono solo parole scritte indelebilmente nere sul bianco di un foglio, per chiudere una vecchia fine e chiedere un nuovo inizio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I ask

In dieci anni sono stato capace di mandare avanti la mia vita, illudendomi che noi non fossimo mai esistiti. I primi tempi ha funzionato, quando sei troppo impegnato a mantenerti a galla e a sistemare i vari casini, ma poi... poi c'è un momento in cui rimani da solo con te stesso, nulla conta più se non quello che hai perso. E io ho perso te, e me lo ripeto ogni giorno. Da dieci anni. Ho perso te e non ho fatto nulla, se non peggiorare le cose, se non allungare la distanza dei tuoi passi dal mio sentiero.

Tutto ciò che ho finto non esistesse mi accompagna malinconicamente da quel giorno. Ricordi, li chiamano. Per me resteranno sempre sussurri. Sussurri improvvisi quando pensi di esserne fuori. Tornano, ti ingannano con un nome, quel nome, il tuo, in un soffio nelle orecchie, confuso con il vento e, allora, a quel punto, ripetendolo sulle labbra, quel nome, non faccio altro che affondare nelle sabbie mobili dei pensieri che ti riguardano.

Ci sei ancora, ci crederesti? In un battito di ciglia la mattina, in ogni mio risveglio. Ricordo i nostri, macchiati da quella innocente spavalderia di far l'amore in faccia al sole.

A volte mi succede di restare a letto per giorni, senza far nulla, scrollando la rubrica del telefono senza chiamare nessuno. C'è anche il tuo numero, è quello che ho consumato di più a guardare senza la forza di chiamarti.

Non so nemmeno perché te lo sto scrivendo. In quei giorni sento tutto il vuoto del mio presente, un vuoto che non ha passato e, a quanto pare, nemmeno un futuro. Poi arriva Freddie, spalanca la porta con la sua allegria e i suoi modi puri e innocenti di fare, e mi faccio forza per tornare in carreggiata.

Le tue parole sono sempre state come un atto di fede, "tuo figlio merita il meglio di te"; e ogni volta che penso che a te, invece, ho donato solo il mio peggio e tu lo hai difeso e confortato come se fosse ciò che più di prezioso avessi, mi sento sempre uno schifo. Meritavi di più.

Mi ricorda te, mio figlio. Ma mi ricorda anche noi e una vita che abbiamo solo sognato. Col senno di poi, avevi ragione tu a non essere visionario come me. Lo sapevi già, che avrei fatto un gran casino. Lo immaginavi anche quando mi hai conosciuto? Lo sapevi anche quando ti sei innamorato di me?

"Sapevo che avresti fatto male, ma ne valevi la pena". Mi guardo allo specchio e non trovo alcun motivo per cui valga la pena di essere amato. Forse perché, dopo aver amato te, sapevo che non avrei mai più avuto modo di amare ancora, amare diversamente, amare altrove.

Avevi ragione tu, quello che avevamo era unico e noi abbiamo solo saputo sgualcirlo, renderlo comune. Lo abbiamo gestito come facevano tutti, per cosa poi? Una notorietà che dopo un anno di pausa è svanita. Come la nostra voglia di cercarci.

La tua scusa era mio figlio, e avevi ragione. Ma la mia? Perché non ti sono venuto a cercare? Perché non ho lottato? Perché non l'ho fatto mai? Avrai pensato che non ne valessi la pena, forse... Ma no, non lo hai fatto, lo so, perché tu mi conosci come nessun altro. Avrai pensato che, ancora una volta, era troppo codardo per venire da te.

E ogni volta che ci vedevamo, un pugnale dritto nel cuore. Perché tu dimenticavi noi, mentre io mi ci incastravo dentro, silenziosamente. Sei andato avanti con il tuo passo lungo, mentre io indietreggiavo a piccoli passi, inciampando, senza farlo capire a nessuno.

Ed è stato così, sai? Con te ho finito l'amore. Ho occupato spazio libero con la tua assenza, lasciando un posto vuoto sperando in una tua venuta. In qualsiasi altra persona cercavo un po' di te e la mandavo via quando capivo che poteva darmi tanto, ma non poteva darmi te. Volevo te, anche se sapevo che tornando non sarei comunque stato pronto a darti ciò che meritavi.

Che grande sbaglio, cercarti negli altri. Tu sei irripetibile, anche se so che un po' di quell'amore che provavo per te mi è scappato rifugiandosi in Freddie. Ed ecco perché ti rivedo in lui. Quando sorride, e lo fa per una mia battuta, due preziose fossette punzecchiano quel viso, e per me è sempre un colpo al cuore. Penso a te, amo profondamente lui, e lo stringo forte. In qualche modo, tengo in mano, in quei momenti, le mie gioie più grandi. In qualche modo, in quei momenti, ci sei anche tu.

Mi chiede spesso di te. Della nostra avventura. Dei concerti e delle canzoni. Dei viaggi in giro per il mondo e delle emozioni vissute. Ci sono pomeriggi che sfogliamo foto, giornali e ascoltiamo la riproduzione casuale del suo telefono. Le sue canzoni preferite sono quelle che hai scritto tu. Sono quelle che parlano di me, di noi.

E invece quando ci sei, parlate come foste grandi amici e a volte guardandovi mi immagino una vita assieme. Una famiglia, un po' allargata, un po' complicata... ma sarebbe bello. Quando ci sei, Freddie è completamente rapito dai tuoi modi di fare, come lo ero io. Come lo sono io.

Quando ti guardo, capita ancora, sorrido anche se sono triste o turbato. Sorrido perché ti rivedo sedicenne, e mi innamoro di nuovo. Non che io lo voglia, ma accade senza che io decida nulla. Accade, come è accaduto la prima volta. Sorrido, mi trattengo, e faccio quell'espressione idiota che prenderei a schiaffi. Accade, tu mi guardi, fai un sorriso e scivoli via. Scivoli sempre, come se fossi olio e io l'acqua. Come se, ormai, fossimo del tutto incompatibili. Come se, è vero, ti facessi pena. Anch'io mi son fatto pena, come darti torto...

Ma poi due settimane fa ho venduto la nostra casa. Ho firmato sotto la tua firma. Ho camminato per l'ultima volta in quello spazio vuoto e mi sono perso. Sono arrivato in camera, quella che era nostra, e Freddie è venuto poco dopo, a cercarmi.

"Babbo, andiamo?" mi ha detto. Ho annuito e camminare, uscire da quella casa è stato come attraversare l'inferno. Mi ha bruciato dentro. Le cicatrici hanno aperto quelle vecchie ed è stato inevitabile guarire.

Ho realizzato in quel momento, chiudendo la porta, che era finita. Sì, dopo dieci anni. Come se in tutto quel tempo ti avessi messo in stand bye e mi fossi crogiolato nel dolore, ma con la consapevolezza che saremmo tornati. Ma la pausa dal gruppo sarebbe dovuta essere la prova che non si può tornare, che un vaso rotto non torna mai come prima, che mancherà sempre un pezzo e che quel pezzo può bastare per buttare tutto nella pattumiera.

Dieci anni ho guardato quel vaso, fingendo di non accorgermi di quella mancanza. Saresti tornato comunque, prima o poi. Saremmo tornati ad essere noi, anche con un fantasma. Un click e un "vendesi" su un cartello, invece, son bastati per interrompere quella falsa credenza.

A questo punto, arriviamo al senso di queste mie parole scritte, arriviamo a noi. Non sono bravo con le parole, il meglio di me lo davo con un po' di erba e l'emozione acerba di viverti giorno dopo giorno. Ma scrivere canzoni è un po' come scrivere lettere, non devi cercare nemmeno la rima. Forse non avrai capito il fine di tutto ciò, ma è molto semplice. Il fine è la fine. Quando ho realizzato che non abbiamo più nulla a legarci, nemmeno quattro pareti e un tetto, ho provato l'ebbrezza di precipitare a fondo. Mi hanno sempre detto che da qui sotto, ci si può solo rialzare. E, ancora una volta, voglio farlo parlando di te. Della prima cosa bella che ho avuto dalla vita.

La casa, tuttavia, è stato solo il principio.

Freddie, ieri, mi ha detto di essersi innamorato. Si chiama Danny.

Già. Ha dieci anni, ma i suoi sentimenti erano sinceri. Ci ho rivisto te e me, anche se eravamo più grandi e più realisti. L'amore non ha età e ho preso mio figlio sul serio. Perché dopotutto ciò che ho fatto, non sono nessuno per permettermi di sentenziare cosa sia giusto o sbagliato. Il suo amore, ha risvegliato in me tante cose. Me lo ha detto con una semplicità che mi ha spiazzato. In un primo momento mi sono sentito in colpa, ho avuto paura. Lui mi ha raccontato del suo compagno di banco e io pensavo a te, a noi. Che avrebbe rivissuto tutto come fosse una mia colpa riversatasi su di lui. Poi ho capito. Era la paura, Harry! La paura...

Ho capito dove ho sbagliato. Ho sbagliato ad avere paura. Freddie non ne ha, forse perché è un bimbo innocente, forse perché dovrà ancora vivere il peggio, ma... cosa mi dice invece che per lui sarà tutto più facile proprio perché non ha paura? Io ho avuto paura, forse molta di più di quanto ti abbia amato. E ad oggi penso che sia stato questo, quello che mi ha portato a fare solo errori. L'ultimo, mio figlio, mi ha salvato la vita, mi ha teso la mano da baratro, e mi ha dato consapevolezza di tutti gli altri sbagli commessi. Era la paura...

Perciò, eccomi qui, che tento di non darle più tutto quel potere che gli concedevo e tutto ciò che ti chiedo, con coraggio, è di perdonarmi per aver avuto paura. Tutto ciò che voglio dirti, adesso, è di scusarmi per non essere stato coraggioso.

Ora ti amo molto più della paura che sento quando il cuore batte pensandoti, nutrendosi di sentimenti che non cambieranno mai, non nei tuoi confronti.

E non pretendo di essere ricambiato, non dopo dieci anni, non da te che non hai mai avuto paura e che quindi hai amato ancora, hai amato altrove.

Volevo solo dirtelo, perché era giusto che tu lo sapessi. Era giusto, per me, che riprendo a salire da questo fondale che non sa più trattenermi.

Ti vedrò alla fine della salita? Non sorridere, il tempo mi ha portato consiglio ma non sono cambiato. Sono ancora quel visionario. Non ho più paura, e questo mi fa credere che potrei riuscire a spaccare il mondo, solo per regalartene la metà che ti meriti.

E tu, Harry? Tu sei ancora quello pragmatico che prevedeva i miei sbagli? Sei ancora l'uomo che amava farsi stringere nella notte, anche in posizioni scomode? Perché stavolta posso proteggerti, posso stringerti, posso riempire il vuoto di quel letto che detestavi occupare da solo. Perché adesso sono pronto. E lo so che dieci anni son tanti, ma meglio tardi che mai, no?

Hai aspettato come mi scrivesti in quella lettera? O son veri i tuoi occhi che mi guardano ma non mi vedono più come prima?

A volte penso che tu abbia deciso di vendere quella casa, solo per darmi una svegliata. È un discorso sconclusionato ma è proprio per questo che penso sia molto da te.

Beh, se ti conosco ancora e ho avuto ragione, ha funzionato. E ti ringrazio. Se ti conosco, e ho ragione, posso tornare a camminare al tuo fianco?


End file.
